Recuperando mi vida
by Pamela Pattinson
Summary: La vida te puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, y eso es lo que me paso, todo por culpa de un idiota pero gracias a el conocí al amor de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Bella POV.

No sé en qué momento de mi vida, todo se volvió tan difícil, si yo tenía todo lo que deseaba, no me refiero a lo material porque eso no me importaba para nada, sino a que tenia a la mejor familia del mundo, mi padre Charlie que era el gobernador de Arizona, mi madre Renee que aunque ella tenía una carrera en Derecho no lo ejercía, de verdad la admiraba ya que dedicaba su tiempo a acciones benéficas y ella era feliz así, a mi hermana Rosalie que era además de hermosa, tierna, sincera y hasta ahora mi mejor amiga.

Pero lo que no sabía era que mi vida daría un giro de 360°, nunca pensé que tendría que dejarlos a todos para salir huyendo de aquí, esperando que todos mis malos recuerdos se me fueran de la mente y por fin llegar a ser feliz nuevamente.  
Al menos eso deseaba…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

DUDAS

Soy una chica que tiene todo lo que ha querido en la vida, mi familia es una de las más reconocidas de la ciudad, porque mi padre Charlie es el gobernador de Arizona, y pues mucha gente lo quiere porque se preocupa por ellos, la verdad es un gran hombre, por obvias razones la situación económica de la familia es muy buena, pero a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran creer eso a mí no me importa, aún si no tuviéramos nada sería igual de feliz.

Mi madre es otra cosa, ella es bueno a ella la admiro, porque a demás de ser una gran madre es tierna, nos ayuda en todo a mi hermana y a mí y cuando podemos nosotras la ayudamos ya que se encarga de muchas obras benéficas, lo que la hace más grande ante mis ojos.

Por otro lado mi hermana Rosalie, ella es mi mejor amiga porque no teme en decirme cuando estoy mal, si estoy bien ella me anima, nos escuchamos mutuamente en fin somos las mejores amigas que pueden haber en el planeta y yo la amo con locura, las dos somos muy parecidas, tenemos el cabello color castaño oscuro, tez blanca lo único que nos hace diferentes es que yo tengo los ojos color verde y ella los tiene de un hermoso color entre café y miel, de verdad son hermosos, pero somos o como ella dice somos divinas, jajaja

En la preparatoria tengo grandes amigos pero realmente me llevo mejor con las chicas, en especial con Jess y Angie. Ellas siempre están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas por eso las valoraba aún más porque muy pocas personas están con nosotros de esa manera y sin pedir nada a cambio  
Y en el ámbito romántico tengo a uno de los mejores novios del mundo por lo cual también era mi mejor amigo ya que nos conocemos de toda la vida y nos hicimos novios hace 3 años, esta relación era hermosa, los detalles por parte de él no faltaban nunca, el decía que me amaba y eso me hacía sentir especial, para el yo era el amor de su vida, pero no sé porque, yo no podía amarlo de la misma manera, era extraño ya que aunque me llevaba muy bien con él y me hacía feliz, algo en mi interior no me permitía amarlo así.

Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando de tener relaciones sexuales y por fin había decidido hacerlo hoy, hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños y decidí que él iba a ser el primero en mi vida, porque simplemente él me amaba pero, hoy más que nunca estaba llena de dudas, mi mente me decía hazlo pero mi corazón me decía que no, simplemente no podía, pero decidí hacer lo que mi mente deseaba, así que me dispuse a arreglarme.

¿Porqué hoy me invadían las dudas?, ¿porqué sentía que me faltaba algo, que mi cuerpo era para otro? Aunque no sabía para quién sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo correcto, pero no podía detenerme le había prometido a Jacob que hoy lo haríamos pero no podía simplemente mi corazón no me lo permitía.

Yo ya había hablado con Rose de mi decisión y ella me había dicho que le hiciera caso al corazón porque él nunca se equivocaba, pero aquí estaba yo, la terca de Bella que decía si puedo, no es gran cosa, pero ahora que me estaba arreglando sentía mi cuerpo tenso, mi mente divagaba en el mar de dudas que sentía en este momento, era horrible sentir esto.

Rose entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado

-Bell ¿estás realmente segura de esto?

-Si Rose, estoy segura no te preocupes

-De acuerdo, pero sabes no quiero que solo por una promesa que hiciste, hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, eso no es bueno y sabes porque te lo digo verdad

-Si Rose

De repente vinieron a mi mente todas las imágenes de Rose llorando porque el estúpido de su ex – novio la había obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con él, él le decía que la amaba y que quería estar con ella para toda la vida, hasta le había dicho que terminando la Universidad ellos se casarían, así que ella accedió porque lo amaba y al siguiente día él ni siquiera le hablaba hasta que ella y yo que vamos en la misma escuela junto con él, lo escuchamos hablando con sus amigos

-Bien paguen la tonta de Rosalie calló, ayer la hice mía

-¿Qué, acaso la estirada de Rosalie callo? eso no puede ser

-Claro que sí, yo se los dije, solamente palabras de amor y jurándole que iba a pasar mi vida con ella y ahí estábamos teniendo relaciones

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba, y voltee a verla ella iba corriendo, corrí hacia ella y la abracé, ella lloraba como nunca la verdad sentía tanto odio por aquel estúpido que me di la vuelta, me dirigí hacia él, agradecía que mis padres nos hubieran obligado a tomar clases de defensa personal, así que llegue donde él estaba y le di la cachetada más fuerte que había dado en toda mi vida, no es que antes lo haya hecho pero sentía que había sido con toda mi fuerza, el me tomo los brazos, y yo lo tome de sus hombros me acerque a él y le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, lo cual lo doblo y lo hizo caer al suelo

-Eres un estúpido, pero te vas a arrepentir de lo que le has hecho a mi hermana, así que mejor para ti si te largas de esta ciudad o créeme que te vas a arrepentir con toda tu alma de lo que le hiciste, ¿me escuchaste?

-S.

-Muy bien ahora lárgate

Sus amigos lo pararon y se lo llevaron, yo regresé con mi hermanita y la abrace

-Muchas gracias Bell, eres la mejor, vámonos si, no quiero estar aquí

-Si nena vámonos

De repente volví en mí y me seguía preparando, me había puesto un vestido color negro ceñido al cuerpo con el cual Rosalie me había dicho que me veía preciosa que era la mujer más bonita del mundo, cosa que yo dudaba mucho porque ella era más hermosa que yo, pero aún así se lo creí en ese momento, ahora me sentía apenada viéndome en el espejo, pero no importa solo quería gustarle más a Jacob, ya que si no podía darle mi corazón por completo, al menos haría que esto fuera mucho mejor para él, me puse unos tacones altos color rojo, me arregle el cabello, me puse un poco de maquillaje y me senté con Rose en la cama mientras esperaba que Jacob viniera.

Yo le había dicho a ella a donde iríamos así que ella aunque no lo decía sabía que se emocionaba por mí, de repente escuche el timbre y me puse más nerviosa que nunca, baje lentamente las escaleras y lo vi ahí parado esperándome y muy sonriente, sentía que mis mejillas se ponían rojas porque note que él me veía de arriba para abajo con una mirada que note como de deseo lo cual me hacía sentir muy incómoda, me dieron ganas de regresar corriendo a mi habitación y no salir pero no podía hacerle esto, no precisamente ahora, así que me obligué a seguir caminando hacia él que me seguía sonriendo, de una manera muy cálida

De inmediato pensé que todos estos nervios eran por los planes para hoy, el día que por fin le entregaría mi cuerpo al hombre que pensaba era perfecto, después todo cobró sentido para mí, era eso, solo los nervios por la primera vez, así que le devolví la sonrisa y baje hasta llegar a su lado.

Él me recibió con un tierno abrazo y me beso, pero ese beso no era como todos, era un beso tan cobrado de pasión y deseo que me hizo volar un poco, pero me separé de el con todas las fuerzas y solo le sonreí

-Hola amor, luces hermosa

-Gracias Jake

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Y salimos abrazados a su carro, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, note que me miraba las piernas, mis pechos y me sentí aún más nerviosa, me aclaré la garganta se dio cuenta que lo miraba y cerró la puerta para dirigirse al lado del conductor.  
Se subió, me miró y yo solo me limite a sonreírle, prendió el carro y nos fuimos


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2  
MIEDO

-Tranquila amor vas a ver que hoy va a ser nuestro mejor día, la vamos a pasar muy bien

-Mmm.. Ok

-Respira amor si no te vas a desmayar, te estás poniendo morada jajaja

No note que no respiraba por el comentario que me había hecho pero me obligue a respirar de nuevo

-eh! No, no te preocupes estoy bien –mentí, la verdad me estaba arrepintiendo quería regresar a mi casa, pero no sabía cómo decírselo

-Ok amor pero tranquila, ya verás que todo va a salir bien

-Ok

Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos en una linda cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi corazón dio un brinco y latía muy rápido y fuerte, tanto que sentía que iba a explotar dentro de mi pecho, apago el motor y me miró

-Llegamos princesa

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y bajo del auto con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta de mi ladi, me dio la mano, la tomé y baje del auto, me condujo a la puerta de la cabaña que estaba abierta y me impresioné todo era hermoso, el piso estaba lleno de pétalos rojos, todo iluminado tenuemente con velas al fondo una chimenea que estaba encendida, en el centro del salón unos cojines al lado de una mesita pequeña y en ella una botella de Champagne y algunas frutas, la verdad el sabia como hacerme sentir especial.

El entro a la cabaña y yo no podía caminar, mi mente me decía alejate de ahí, y yo estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta e inmediatamente el me miró

-Bueno amor que te parece

-Esto es tan….. hermoso, perfecto

-Bueno todo sea por mi princesa y el amor de mi vida

Inmediatamente me acordé de las promesas del idiota que le dijo lo mismo a Rose y me puse más tensa aun, el me tomo de la mano e hizo que entráramos en la cabaña, me hizo tomar asiento en los cojines y me sirvió una copa de Champagne

-Gracias Jake

-No hay nada que agradecer princesa, todo esto es por ti y porque te amo con toda el alma

-De verdad Jake gracias, todo es perfecto

De repente vi que se puso serio, pensé inmediatamente la razón por la cual se había puesto así, porque no le había contestado de la forma en la que él esperaba, nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, pero yo había platicado con él anteriormente del porque nunca le decía eso, simplemente no me sentía cómoda diciendo algo que no sentía

Después de tomar dos copas, platicar y comer algunas frutitas, se acerco a mí y me ofreció una fresa en la boca, le dí una mordida, me tomó de la cara y me beso, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, sabía que esto era el inicio de algo que no quería hacer, no quería arrepentirme de algo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Aquél beso fue mucho más cargado de deseo, sentí que recorría mi espalda lentamente, poco a poco me empezó a recostar en los cojines, ahora sus manos estaban sobre mis caderas, mi cintura, ahora completamente recostada se puso en medio de mis piernas y recorrió mis muslos, lentamente subía y bajaba sus manos, sentía que este era el momento que realmente estaba a punto de hacerlo y me estaba entregando a sus caricias, pero en medio segundo mi cabeza hizo click y me separe de aquel beso, que llevo inmediatamente a mi cuello.

-Jake espera por favor

-Que pasa amor ¿por qué quieres que me detenga?

-La verdad es que pensé que estaba lista, que podía entregarme a ti, pero, no lo estoy, por favor perdóname

-No Bella solo son tus nervios, tranquila déjate llevar, ya verás pronto tus nervios abandonaran tu cuerpo, solo disfruta

-No Jake por favor llévame a mi casa si

-No Bella, tranquila por favor, disfruta estamos bien aquí si

-No Jake suéltame quiero irme a mi casa

-Ya te dije que no, aquí te vas a quedar conmigo y vas a disfrutar, está claro, bueno si no quieres disfrutar tu, lo hare yo, pero no te vas a ir a tu casa

-Suéltame yaaaaa!

-No Isabella, no me hiciste pasar por todo esto, todo lo que me tarde arreglando esto para que ahora me vengas con que no quieres, no me voy a ir con las manos vacías, hoy vas a ser mía

-¿Qué? No por favor suéltame, tú dices que me amas no, pues por favor si me amas de verdad suéltame

Pego aún más su cuerpo al mío y profundizo aún más su beso, ahora no sentía nervios, era miedo porque ese no era Jacob, no era aquel Jacob que conocía, estaba completamente poseído solo quería irme de ahí

Pataleaba con todas mis fuerzas, trataba de separarlo de mi a como diera lugar, el se dio cuenta y se separo de mí, de repente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la cara, no lo podía creer el me acababa de golpear

De repente sentí como mis ojos ardían y se me nublaba la vista, estaba empezando a llorar, mi cara me dolía y sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, me había abierto el labio de tan fuerte que fue ese golpe, definitivamente ese no era Jacob.

-Isabella no quería llegar a esto, pero eres tan difícil que no me dejaste otra opción

-Déjame idiota, esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca

-Vas a ver que si preciosa, te va a encantar tener relaciones conmigo, vas a disfrutar tu primera vez te voy a hacer gozar como nunca lo has hecho

-No Jake por favor no me hagas esto

Se volvió a poner sobre mí, esta vez sentí su miembro erecto sobre mi abdomen y me dio mucho más miedo solo quería salir con él y estaba aún más dispuesta a quitármelo de encima a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que esto me pasara, no con él

Entonces gire la cabeza y sobre la mesa muy cerca de mí, estaba la botella, el no se dio cuenta de que la iba a tomar porque estaba más concentrado en mi cuello, así que solo estire un poco más el brazo, tome la botella y lo golpee con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

De repente vi como su cabeza comenzó a sangrar un poco y el callo encima de mí, pesaba tanto como una piedra pero como pude me lo quite de encima, haciéndome gastar mucha energía pero no lo notaba, solo necesitaba llegar a su carro y salir de ahí antes de que despertara.


End file.
